The birthday of my shrimp
by Miss Yuki 66
Summary: OS - Il se réveillât sur son canapé avec une tête blonde posée sur son torse. Ce jour n'était "que" celui de son anniversaire, pourtant, il allait rester à jamais dans sa mémoire.


**Hello !**

 **Je publie cet OS à l'occasion de l'anniversaire d'Akashi. Il s'agit d'une demande SesilliaS, donc cet OS est un peu pour elle ^^**

 **Pas besoin d'avoir lu That my heart breaks pour le comprendre. En effet, même si j'ai hésité un bon moment à l'inscrire dans le contexte de l'histoire, j'ai finalement décidé que malgré mes précaution, cela spoilait une petite partie de l'intrigue. **

**J'espère sincèrement qu'il va vous plaire.**

 **Je publie le chapitre 7 de Début de la fin aujourd'hui ainsi que le 6 de That my heart breaks.**

 **PS : L'image de cover de cet OS a été monté par mes soins. Autant vous dire que trouver une image mignonne d'une crevette n'a pas été facile (souvent elles avaient un sourire bizarre sur les dessins que j'ai regardé...)  
**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **The birthday of my shrimp**

La première pensée qui lui vint quand il se réveilla fut : _Ah oui, on s'était endormit ici_. Son corps était écrasé sous celui de son petit ami qui dormait encore paisiblement. Comme un enfant. Akashi n'eus pas le courage de le réveiller.

La veille, ils s'étaient posés sur le canapé de son appartement, épuisés par leur journée de travail. Ils avaient commandé des sushis et avaient mangé devant un film à l'eau de rose. Et ils s'étaient endormit là, encore en costards et cravates.

Akashi regarda sa montre. Il était presque neuf heures du matin. Il n'y avait pas de soleil, le ciel était couvert et il y avait quelques flocons qui tombaient du ciel. Distraitement et tout en regardant l'extérieur, il caressa les cheveux blonds de son amant.

Sur la table basse, là où traînaient encore leurs boîtes de sushis et leurs baguettes, le portable d'Akashi se mit à vibrer. Il tendit la main pour le prendre avant qu'il ne réveille son amant, mais une grande main vint s'imbriquer dans la sienne et la ramener sur le canapé.

-Tu ne dormais pas en fait ?

-Non.

Combien de fois lui avait-il fait le coup ? Akashi n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un faire aussi bien semblant de dormir que Nash Gold. Il soupira.

-C'est peut-être un appel important.

-Pas un dimanche matin. Ça doit être un de tes amis.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

Nash ouvrit enfin ses yeux verts et redressa sa tête.

-C'est moi ou tu n'as pas du tout percuté quel jours nous étions, crevette ?

Akashi tourna la tête vers le décodeur de la télévision et vit enfin la date.

-Oh...

Effectivement, il avait oublié.

-Joyeux anniversaire, crevette.

Mais au lieu de se lever ou bien de l'embrasser comme Akashi s'y attendait, Nash se contentât de poser sa tête sur ton torse et de fermer de nouveau les yeux. Celui-ci se soulevait un peu plus vite alors qu'il étouffait un rire.

-Et c'est tout ce à quoi j'ai droit ?

-Tu mérites mieux ? C'est qu'une date.

-Je sais pas... la dernière fois, j'ai eu droit à un cadeau et un câlin.

-Dans ce cas, je vais te répondre que la journée n'est pas encore terminée. Il n'est que neuf heure du mat'...

Akashi reprit ses caresses dans les cheveux de Nash. Dire que ce n'était que la deuxième fois qu'ils fêtaient son anniversaire ensemble... Il y a un an encore, Akashi était dans cet appartement, avec quelqu'un d'autres, pour fêter le jour de sa naissance. Il n'avait fallût qu'une journée. Une seule journée qui avait complètement chamboulée sa vie. Les événements majeurs qui avaient déterminé qui il était maintenant, il les devait pour la plupart à la présence ou l'absence de Nash Gold. Il était la ligne directrice de sa vie.

Il y a neuf ans, Jabberwock avait affronté Vorpal Sword, l'équipe d'Akashi Seijuro composée d'anciens membres de la génération de miracles, mettant en jeu la vie du coach de Vorpal Sword. L'équipe japonaise avait gagnée. Mais durant ce match, et même un peu avant, Akashi avait ressentit un attirance pour Nash qu'il ne parvenait pas à expliquer, même aujourd'hui. Nash avait ressentit les mêmes choses et dès la fin du match, demandât à Akashi de le suivre pour discuter. Sauf que les deux garçons n'échangèrent aucun mots, Nash décidât plutôt de l'embrasser. Ce fût ce baiser qui mit le feu à son corps. Nash lui avait offert le plus beau moment de sa vie, la première fois parfaite.

Mais il devait repartir en Amérique. Jabberwock restât trois jours supplémentaire au Japon, rien que parce que Nash ne voulait pas se séparer si tôt de celui qu'il appelait « sa crevette ». Akashi se rendit en Amérique de temps en temps durant un an, puis, son père découvrit sa relation avec Nash et le forçât à couper les ponts, mettant un terme à la romance entre les deux garçons. Akashi n'avait pas revu Nash pendant huit ans, avant de le croiser par hasard à une réunion en Amérique.

Les deux hommes finirent par se lever. Nash prépara le petit déjeuner pendant qu'Akashi allait prendre une douche. Ils rangèrent le bazars sur la table basse et Akashi regarda enfin qui avait tenté de le joindre ce matin. Il s'agissait de Kise. Sans surprise.

Akashi le rappela et eu droit à la bonne humeur débordante de Kise.

-Au fait, on a prévu de venir te voir ce midi !

Et là, sans surprise non plus, Akashi entendit Aomine brailler en arrière plan.

-'tain, on a dit que c'était une surprise !

Akashi dû se retenir de rire. Aomine échangea le téléphone avec Kise et indiqua à son ami l'adresse du restaurant qu'ils avaient réservés à l'occasion de l'anniversaire de leur ancien capitaine. Akashi les prévint seulement qu'il ne pourra pas rester trop longtemps avec eux car il avait prévu d'aller voir son père.

Quand il raccrocha, Nash le toisait.

-Quoi ?

-J'étais pas au courant qu'on devait aller voir ton père. Je pensais que je t'avais rien que pour moi.

-Je te l'ai dit la semaine dernière. De plus, je vais toujours voir mon père pour mon anniversaire. C'est lui qui insiste.

-Hum... Et on ne sera pas ensemble ce midi non plus...

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Rien ne t'empêche de venir. La rivalité Jabberwock/Vorpal Sword, c'était il y a neuf ans. Ça leur fera même plaisir de te voir.

Nash semblait sceptique. Mais il ne comptait pas laisser Akashi y aller seul.

-OK. Je vais venir.

-Comme c'est étonnant... fit Akashi avec un sourire narquois.

Nash se répliquât pas. Le reste de la matinée, ils la passèrent sur le canapé à ne rien faire. Ils avaient tous les deux des journées très denses toute la semaine et même le samedi, ils n'avaient pas droit à un peu de repos. Le dimanche était plus que jamais un jour de _fare niente_. Ce train de vie qu'ils menaient depuis quelques mois déjà leur convenait bien. C'était ça ou ne pas être ensemble et retrouver la vie qu'ils menaient avant. Nash préférait largement travailler comme un forcené mais en compagnie d'Akashi plutôt que de retourner loin de lui.

Une demie heure avant l'heure de rendez-vous avec les anciens de la génération des miracles, Nash et Akashi quittèrent l'appartement. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à une bouche de métro puis se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre à cause du monde qu'il y avait. Nash avait toujours trouvé adorable la pudeur dont faisait preuve Akashi quand ils étaient en public. C'était comme ça depuis le premier jour. Pourtant, une fois seul, il osait bien des choses... Nash le taquina en passant son bras sous son manteau pour le caresser. À cause du monde autour d'eux, Akashi ne pu pas dégager cette main qui commença à le chatouiller.

-Nash... Arrête, tu sais que je supporte pas...

-Justement, ma crevette.

Il embrassa la chevelure rouge d'Akashi avant d'arrêter sa torture.

Ils sortirent quelques stations plus loin et se retrouvèrent dans les quartiers jeunes de Kyoto. Devant un petit restaurant se trouvait la bande coloré des amis d'Akashi. Étonnement, Akashi ne leur avait pas parlé du retour de Nash sur le sol japonnais, il n'avait pas trouvé le temps de le faire.

Kise faillit décrocher sa mâchoire en voyant Nash aux côtés d'Akashi. Mais comme le rouge l'avait dit, la rivalité n'était plus d'actualité.

-Ça alors, fit Aomine en se grattant l'oreille, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Ça fait combien de temps qu'on t'as pas vu ?

La génération des miracles avait mûrit. Ils étaient tous plus calmes, plus grands (Akashi n'était pas le seul à avoir continué à grandir, Kuroko avait prit presque dix centimètres). Nash dégageait une aura différente de celle d'avant. Akashi réalisa que c'était la première fois que la génération des miracles voyait Nash sans son masque de racaille qu'il endossait au lycée. Désormais, il était naturel, son sourire n'était plus moqueur, il était sincère et ses yeux n'étaient plus glacials mais amoureux.

Ce fut un choc pour eux de voir Nash sourire ainsi à Akashi, de l'entendre rire pour de vrai, ils se rendirent compte qu'il était plus humain qu'il en avait l'air au lycée. Alors, ils l'accueillirent à bras ouverts dans le groupe.

Nash s'assit à côté d'Akashi à la grande table réservée par la génération des miracles. Ils parlèrent de leurs carrières, se plaignirent de leurs patrons ou subordonnés dans le cas d'Akashi (du groupe, il était le seul à être tout en haut de la hiérarchie). L'ambiance devint rapidement aussi joviale que lors de leurs années de collège.

À l'heure du dessert, ils offrirent leurs cadeaux. Toute la génération des miracles s'était cassée la tête pour trouver un cadeau et furent étonné de voir que Nash se contenta d'offrir à Akashi un simple t-shirt avec un cheval imprimé dessus. Et ils furent encore plus étonnés en voyant le sourire d'Akashi, comme si c'était la chose la plus précieuse.

Vers deux heures et demi de l'après-midi, les deux amoureux quittèrent le groupe. Ils devaient aller voir Masaomi et celui-ci n'allait pas les attendre pendant des heures.

Devant l'imposante maison, Akashi fut étonné de constater que Nash était nerveux.

-Tu sais, il est peut-être vieux et aigri, mais il ne va pas te manger.

-J'adore comment tu décris ton père...

-Et puis, l'ignorât Akashi, il ne se souviendra peut-être pas que tu étais mon copain de lycée.

-Oh, connaissant la mémoire des Akashi, j'ai bien peur du contraire.

-Il ne t'a jamais rencontré en personne.

-Tu te souviens bien de la couleur des chaussures que tu portais le jour du nouvel ans, il y a huit ans, non ?

-Noir.

Nash écarquillât ses yeux verts. C'était un exemple prit tout à fait au hasard pourtant.

-Sérieux ?

-Oui. Il y a huit ans, c'est le nouvel ans que nous avons fêté ensemble. Or, en Amérique, je n'avait emmené que mes converses rouges et mes chaussures noires. On était en plein hiver, même en Californie il ne faisait pas chaud, donc je pense que j'ai mis les chaussures les plus chaudes ce jour là, donc les noires. Déduction logique.

-T'es incroyable, ma crevette.

Mais cela n'avait pas rassuré Nash. Il était persuadé que Masaomi se souvenait de lui et qu'il allait le détester avant même qu'il n'ai pu lui dire bonjour. Au moins, avec l'écharpe que portait Nash, Masaomi n'allait pas pouvoir voir tout de suite qu'il avait un tatouage. Masaomi Akashi ne devait pas être un grand fan des mecs tatoués.

-Tu te mets la pression pour rien, Nash.

Il ouvrit le grand portail en fer et Nash lui emboîtât le pas. Ils sonnèrent à la grande porte et attendirent. Akashi sourit à Nash pour le détendre.

Masaomi ouvrit la porte. Nash se souvenait bien de cet homme qu'il n'avait pourtant aperçu qu'une seule fois. Il fût étonné de le voir si ridé par rapport à son souvenir. On aurait dit qu'il avait prit quinze ans. Pourtant, il faisait plus jeune que son âge il y a huit ans. Cette impression était renforcée par les quelques cheveux blancs qui se perdaient aux milieux des bruns.

Il ne sourit pas à son fils et restât relativement froid envers lui. Nash le saluât respectueusement et Masaomi l'invitât à entrer.

-Et vous êtes ?

-Nash Gold, monsieur Akashi.

Les yeux de l'homme se plissèrent. Comme Nash l'avait crains, il était en train de chercher dans sa mémoire où il avait déjà entendu ce prénom.

-Etiez-vous une connaissance de mon fils ?

« Connaissance », un vague mot pour désigner son statut de petit-ami.

-Oui, monsieur. Nous nous sommes rencontrés lors du match de mon équipe contre la sienne, il y a maintenant neuf ans.

Akashi fut impressionné par son petit ami. Il gérait parfaitement sa nervosité et ne laissait rien paraître. Il ne l'aimait pas pour rien.

-Je m'en souviens... Et pourquoi l'as-tu ramené ici ? C'est pourtant lui qui a fait de toi un dépravé au lycée.

Akashi toisât son père et répondit sans la moindre once d'hésitation.

-Parce qu'il partage ma vie.

Nash fut incapable de cacher son sourire. Ces mots raisonnèrent dans la pièce quelques secondes avant que Masaomi n'acquiesce.

-Très bien. Le thé attend.

Sans leur accorder de regard, il se rendit dans le petit salon. Au lieux de le suivre, Nash profita de ces quelques secondes de répit, loin de l'aura du père d'Akashi, pour embrasser ce dernier. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui dire à quel point ses paroles lui avait fait plaisir, Akashi le savait déjà.

-Tu ne lui avais jamais présenté tes autre copains ? Demandât Nash alors qu'Akashi l'entraînait vers le petit salon où Masaomi attendait.

-Non. Tu es le premier.

-Et le dernier j'espère.

Akashi eu un petit sourire en coin. À moins que la vie ne s'amuse à les séparer, Akashi n'avait pas prévu d'aimer quelqu'un d'autres. Il le savait, il le sentait, Nash sera à jamais le seul être capable de le faire chavirer rien que par sa présence.

Masaomi n'était pas particulièrement bavard. Il ne parla pas beaucoup à Nash, préférant poser des questions sur ce qu'il advenait de l'entreprise qu'il avait légué à son fils. Akashi avait raconté à Nash comment il s'était lâchement accaparé le poste de PDG. L'héritier ne voulait pas attendre sagement que son père prenne sa retraite en stagnant à un même poste, alors il l'avait provoqué. À ce petit jeu là, il avait largement gagné. Masaomi n'était plus dans ses pattes, Akashi était maître de sa vie. En lui présentant Nash, c'était le message qu'il voulait faire passer.

Nash visita la maison pendant que Masaomi et Akashi faisait une partie de shogi. Les souvenirs de la dernière et seule fois où il avait arpenté ces couloirs lui revenait. C'était un jour où il faisait chaud, un jour triste malgré tous leurs efforts. C'était le jour où il avait dû quitter le Japon.

La chambre d'Akashi n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois. Il y avait peut-être moins d'affaires personnelles étant donné qu'il avait tout déménagé dans son appartement.

Vers dix huit heures, Nash et Akashi quittèrent la grande maison. Il faisait nuit dehors et la neige tombait en gros flocons. Les deux amoureux parcoururent la ville dans le froid. Il n'y avait pas grand monde à l'extérieur, même à quelque jours de Noël. Il y avait des illuminations, des enfants hystériques, des parents souriants. Et deux garçons qui traversaient un parc, les chaussures enfouies dans la neige, les mains gantées et entrelacées.

Nash s'arrêta de marcher. Un flocon tombât sur son nez. Ils étaient seuls dans le parc blanc, il y avait un peu de vent.

-Crevette... soufflât-il.

Un petit nuage s'échappa de ses lèvres.

-J'ai l'impression que tu dis plus souvent « crevette » que mon prénom, plaisantât Akashi.

Mais Nash était solennel. Là, maintenant, il n'avait pas envie de rire.

-Mon cadeau était un peu minable, dit-il.

-Pas du tout.

Nash eu un petit sourire un peu triste. Il avait passé trop de temps loin d'Akashi. Il ne voulait plus que cela se reproduise.

-Seijuro, je veux que ce soit plus concret. Je ne veux plus être seulement ton petit ami.

Akashi sentit son cœur cesser de battre, puis reprendre, tellement vite. Les larmes montèrent doucement à ses yeux.

-J'ai passé huit ans loin de toi. Maintenant, on s'est retrouvé. Je veux la preuve qu'on ne se quittera plus jamais.

-Tu... tu proposes, qu'on se mari ?

Nash tenait toujours sa main. Si chaude. Il le cachait, pourtant Akashi savait qu'il appréhendait sa réaction, ses joues étaient rouges et son souffle était plus rapide.

-Oui.

Akashi mit sa main devant sa bouche. Il retenait ses larmes, il ne voulait pas pleurer si facilement mais... mince, il était tellement heureux ! Nash vit la première larmes couler, puis la seconde. Cela ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter. Nash caressa doucement sa joue, il prit Akashi dans ses bras et le serra le plus fort possible.

-Ta réponse, Seijuro ?

-Tu le sais très bien.

-Je veux l'entendre.

-Sadique...

Akashi sécha ses larmes puis embrassa Nash.

-Je veux t'épouser.

Les flocons s'agglutinaient sur leurs cheveux, ils n'en avait rien à faire. Là, à ce moment là, seul sentir la joie de l'autre leur importait.

-Joyeux anniversaire, crevette.

Leurs vies étaient déjà liée depuis un moment. Mais maintenant, cela allait devenir concret, ils allaient pouvoir porter à leurs doigts la preuve de leur amour, la preuve de ce qu'ils avaient vécu. C'était le plus beau cadeau au monde.

* * *

 **C'était comment ? Un peu court peut-être ?**

 **à plus ! Merci d'avoir lu !**

 **Reviews ?**


End file.
